New From The Past
by PhoenixW4Me
Summary: When Seto meets a new girl, Sara Stone, trouble starts brewing. Starting with a couple of her younger siblings and Mokuba getting threats. Is Pegasas behind it or a new threat?
1. Chapter 1

I was watching yu-gi-oh and liked the Seto-Kisara pairing. But when I saw Kisara die I thought,. "Last straw! Something has to work out for Seto am I right?" For the love of Pete. He can't only love his little brother and his company for the rest of his life.

**New Girl From The Past**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Seto Kiaba could care less about what he was reading. Or about where he was. Just another day at Domino High School. A day of borning classes and a few boring meetings at Kiaba Corperation.

"Class! Your attention please!" Seto set down his book and stood with the rest of the students. The teacher gestured to the door as it opened to reveal a girl with white hair that touched her hips, bright blue eyes, pale skin, and a kind, gentle smile. "This is our new student, Sara Stone." Sara bowed to the class.

"Good morning everyone," she said quietly. She was so quiet that is was difficult for the students in the back to hear her.

"Miss Stone please take the seat next to-"

"Mr. Seto Kiaba?" THe teacher looked at her with a look of shock.

"Yes. But how did you?" Sara chuckled.

"I've got a bit of a sixth sense." She smiled as she took her seat next to Seto.

* * *

><p>Girls surrounded Sara during free period. And Seto decided to stay indoors to finish his book.<p>

"Your hair sure is a wired color," Tea said, "Did you bleach it?"

"Nope. All natural."

"Are you from two races?" asked another girl.

"Yep. My father's from Egypt and my mother's from France."

"Whoa. Awesome. So you can speak French?" Tea asked.

"En effet. On m'a appris à parler français et en amazone course avant que je toilettes formés." Every girl just stared with a blank experssion. "Don't any of you speak French?" Everyone shook their head. Sara rolled her eyes. The final bell rang. "Oh. That's my cue."

"Cue? What cue?" Tea asked.

"To head home. I've got 18 younger siblings waiting for me at home. One of them is only about 7 months old." Seto shot her a curious look. She grabbed her bag and darted out the door before anyone could even try to stop her. Seto shook his head and put his book in his bag and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Can Surprises End?**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Sara kicked the door open with her arms full of groceries.

"I'm home!"

"Sara! Uncle Max is here!" called a childish female voice.

"Nice! Now will someone help me with these groceries before they fall!" Sara asked temperamentally. One girl with dark brown skin, black hair and dark brown eyes came in.

"Fine. I'll take the groceries. You go see Uncle Max. He's got a few presents for you," the girl said. Sara smiled and walked into the living room. Surrounded by a bunch of children with dark brown skin and eyes and black hair ranging from 7 months to 13-years-old was Maximillion J. Pegasus.

"Hey Uncle Max," Sara said kindly. Pegasus gave a 7 month old baby girl to one of her older siblings and walked over to Sara.

"Well. How's my favorite goddaughter?" Pegasus said as he hugged Sara. He loomed a good head taller than her.

"I'm getting by. You know. 18 kids. One Sara. No parents," Sara said as she shrugged. Pegasus pulled her onto the couch.

"That's my little soldier. Now. Close your eyes." Sara did as told and smiled broadly. Pegasus placed a small white box with a light blue bow on her lap. Sara took the lid off to reveal an Egyptian bracelet with a miniscule circle, triangle, scales, rod, ring, necklace, and a type of key under an Egyptian eye. Also inside was a deck of Duel Monster cards.

"Uncle Max," Sara said breathless.

"The bracelet is an eighth Millennium Item called the Millennium Summoner. Those tiny things there are the other seven Millennium Items."

"Cool," Sara said as she slipped it on. She picked up the deck.

"You've worked so hard with raising these kids you should take a break every now and then. Duel Monsters is rather popular."

"Yea. The number one player in the world is a student at my school. I'm lucky enough to be the one to sit next to him. But he's so quiet. I bet he's shy."

"Seto Kiaba?" Sara nodded. "Hardly dear. He's the boldest of men that I know. And one of the most powerful."

"I know. I'm also one of the most powerful remember?" Sara said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Pegasus chuckled and gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"How could I forget? Now. What groceries are there?" Sara laughed as she took the baby from her younger brother.

"Olive should know. But right now. Vanessa needs a diaper change." Sara plugged her nose and carried baby Vanessa to her room.

* * *

><p>Sara showed up at school the next day before anyone else. She took her seat in the silent, cold, empty room and sighed. She'd only recently moved to Domino City from Cairo where she'd happily taken baby Vanessa with her to live. And not once since then had she recieved any news from her parents. She took out her Duel Monsters cards and shuffled through the deck. She set down her favorites as they showed up. Polymerization, Kuriboh, Dark Magician, and Baby Dragon before the door opened. Sara jerked her head up in surprise as Seto Kiaba walked into the room.<p>

"Morning," she said timidly as he sat down.

"Good morning," he said so coldly that Sara shivered. He removed his book from his bag and opened it to his previous page. Sara returned her attention to her cards and placed down 15 more cards. She also placed down Mystic Elf. Seto turned his attention to Sara's cards. "What are the face down cards?" he asked. Sara flipped them over to reveal the five peices of Exodia, nine Blue-Eyes White Dragons, and a new card called Blue-Eyes White Guardian. It looked like a human girl dressed in armor that made her look like a smaller version of a Blue-Eyes. The long white cape substituted for wings. "Did you make those yourself? There's only three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in the world and I own all three." Sara smiled.

"No. My uncle made them. And the Guardian."

"And who's your uncle?"

"Maximillion J. Pegasus," Sara said cooly. Her bracelet started glowing under her orange sleeve. A small beam of light from the tiny Millennium Rod directed itself at Seto. Sara covered it with her hand but the light still hit Seto on his arm. "That's wired," she said as she hid it under the desk.

"What is?" Sara bit her lip and looked at her cards.

"That you've known who I am for nearly three minuets and haven't challeneged me to a Duel," Sara said with a chuckle.

"Oh. You want to challenge the number one duelist in the world?" he said with a smile.

"Well. The man who created the game is my uncle. SO you could say I'm a little curious." Seto smiled and looked her in the eye.

"Perhaps when there's a board around. I don't carry one with me all the time. And I doubt you do either." Sara smiled and put her cards back into her deck. "DO you really have 18 siblings?"

"Yep. There's Olive and Oscar, the twins, Mark, Martha, and Mary, the triplets, Daniel, David, Daniela, and Denise, the quadtuplets, Adam, Eric, Grace, Beth, Emma, Tara, Francis, and then baby Vanessa. How about you? Any siblings?" Seto set down his book and smiled.

"Yea. One little brother. Mokuba."

"Sounds like a sweet kid."

"He is. Sometimes I think he's too sweet for his own good. Always seeing the good in criminals unless they've done something against him." Sara chuckled.

"Sounds like my sister Beth. She sees the good in people like that. In her eyes there's no darkness. Bu with my brother, Eric, there's only darkness, hopelessness, fear, and death." Seto shivered. "Yea. Creepy. And Olive isn't all that loyal. Grace lives up to her name in ballet, Courtny lives to judge people, Daniela likes gymnastics and Denise likes track and field. Martha likes cooking and Mary likes sewing. Francis wants to be a computer programmer and Tara likes reading. Vanessa's trying to get her head up by herself."

"What about your other brothers? Oscar, Adam, Daniel, David, and Mark?"

"Oh. Mark wants to be a construction worker, Oscar wants to train and breed horses, Daniel and David want to be wrestlers, and Adam wants to run his own company. You're actually his idol," Sara said with a smile.

"And your parents?"

"In Cairo. Probably trying to have another baby now that Vanessa's off their hands," Sara said with a little bit of vemon in her voice. Seto moved away a little. "Then they'll dump it on me and say,'We love you sweetie.' Something I've heard a million times before and then next thing you'll know my Dad'll dump my mother because she can't give anymore kids and get a younger wife. And I mean one old enough to be Olive's twin sister right now!"

"OK?" Sara let a chuckle past her lips.

"Sorry. WHen people mention my parents I tend to get like that." They both laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Please keep reviewing.

**Sporty Agressive Side**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

A few months passed and the winter snow forced Sara into a pair of high-heeled brown boots with laces. But even thick wool socks couldn't keep her toes warm. She was inches from catching a cold every morning and every morning she recieved a call from Vanessa's daycare about her trying to sit up. Dark circles formed under her eyes and got darker and darker everyday. Nearly every day Seto had to poke her awake with a pencil.

It was any ordianry Thursday when Seto walked onto campus and ties to the bike rack was a small white dog with a brown spot over it's right ear and left eye. The tail was turned up slightly and the ears were perked. It started barking and ran at him. The blue and white leash only let the dog get about three feet from the rack. The dog flipped over and was revealed to be a girl. She kept barking at Seto and running in circles before she dug her nose into the snow.

"Down," Seto said firmly. The dog kept chasing her tail then sat down. Her big brown eyes looked up at him like muddy pools wanting a quick pet. He bent down and scratched behind her spotted ear then went into class. The dog barked after him.

* * *

><p>Sara sat patiently in her seat with <em>The Swiss Family Robinson<em> open before her. The Millennium Summoner's edge showed from her sleeve. She looked up from her book as Seto walked in.

"Morning."

"Hi." Sara placed a puppy-covered bookmark into her book.

"Sounds like you had a pleasent wake-up call," Sara said sarcastically.

"Yea. Being barked at by some flipping mutt is a pleasant way to be woken up," Seto said as he sat down.

"Let me guess. White, about beagle-size, brown spots on it's right ear and left eye, female, blue and white 3-foot leash?" Seto nodded. "That's my dog." Seto looked at her with a look of surprise. "Her name's Reilly. She's part beagle and some sort of terrier that starts with a and p. I looked it up and now I can't remember it." Seto smiled.

"And why bring your dog to school?"

"Reilly has a problem with leaving little... uh. Surprises in the house," Sara said with a look of disgust. "Anyway. Today in gym we've got laps. I'm a little more focused on that than my dog leaving surprises in my house."

"Oh. Yea that. Girls have laps and boys have judo." Sara's eyes sparked.

"Judo? Sounds like fun." Seto backed away a little.

* * *

><p>The boys were all set for judo. Joey Wheeler and Tristen Taylor were already fighting while Yugi Moto was practicing getting up from his back and onto his feet without his hands. Seto was already going against Bakura when an unexpected visitor stepped in. The coach turned and hunched his shoulders to make himself look bigger.<p>

"What do you think you're doing here girlie?" he exploded.

"I think that I'd like to do judo," Sara said with her fist on her hip.

"Nice try kid. You need to be out with the girls running laps."

"I did. And now I'd like to do judo."

"Are you underminding my authority young lady?"

"Not underminding. Just requesting a change. How about this. If I beat you I get to practice judo." The coach laughed.

"You think you can beat me?" Sara nodded.

"Right here, right now." Sara stepped onto the mat and turned her back to the coach.

"First lesson kid. Never turn your back on your opponent." The coach charged. As he got within arm's reach Sara sidestepped, got onto the middle and turned her back to the coach. "OK. The gloves are off." The coach charged and managed to wrap his arms around Sara's shoulders. Sara elbowed him in the stomach, grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over her shoulders. The coach landed on his back. "Wow."

"Anything else you want to 'teach' me?" The coach kept charging. "Really? If this keeps up I'll be able to teach the class instead of you." The coach's face turned red as an apple. "Watch yourself coach. Anger brings blindness." The coach charged and Sara planted her knee in his stomach. The bell rang for the next class. "Sorry coach. But time for my next class." Sara walked towards the locker room as Seto grabbed her arm.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That. What you did to coach." Sara blushed a little.

"Well. My uncle thought I'd be a huge target to crooks so he made me take martial arts lessons. I'm a black belt master in everything." Sara slipped her arm out from Seto's grip and went into the locker room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone. If you check out the comment on my profile you'll see that I got a new dog. And the Reilly in this book is my male dog, got neutered yesterday and a rabis shot and a microchip. He seems a little silly but at least he's here for my family.**


	4. Chapter 4

I really apperciate all of you reading my book. Not even my most popular book got this many views in just one day!

**A Rival or a Friend**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

The girls flocked around Sara for days after the judo contest with the gym teacher. He'd taken the rest of the year off to get stronger and left the students with a kinder, more flexible teacher. Most of the boys whispered about her behind her back but she didn't care. The only thing that ever seemed to bother her was when someone discussed her looks in a way she disaprooved of. All she had to do was clear her throat and clench her fist and they'd shut up. Other than that her life seemed average.

Save for the one day. When Pegasus showed up at her school while she was leaving. But instead of the normal bright red color the car was painted a dark purpleish-black. And there was something about her godfather's vibe. It was obvious. Normally he'd smile and call her his favorite goddaughter but that day was different. His red suit had been replaced with a black one. And she couldn't truely tell but she could've sworn that she saw something dark shine under her godfather's hair as he stepped out of the car.

"Uncle Max. You didn't need to come pick me up," Sara said uncertainly. Pegasus didn't smile.

"Where are the others?"

"At home?" Sara said as she backed away a bit. She knew that a few faculty would be able to hear her scream. Along with a few lingering students. Among them was Seto Kiaba.

"Not those fool! Where are the other Items?" Pegasus exploded as his hand raised in threat. Sara gasped. Never once had Pegasus struck her. Not even when she'd done something naughty. He'd merely laugh and say, "Kids will be kids" or something of that nature but never had he raised his hand against her. She took another step back as Pegasus made a grab for her arm. She clutched her bag harder and harder untill her knuckles turned whiter than snow.

"How should I know? I only have the one you gave me. The other seven I haven't the slightest." Her Summoner got hotter and hotter as she got more and more afraid. She made sure not to make it obvious that it was starting to hurt her. As Pegasus took another step Seto started walking over.

"I'll be back girl. And when I am. You'd better know where the other Items are. Or else." He raised his hand again and swung. He managed to strike her across the face. Sara took a few steps back in shock and into Seto. Her cheek started turning red from the cold and the hit as Pegasus got back in his car.

"Are you alright?" Sara nodded. "What did he want?"

"He wants the Millennium Items. And he expects me to know where they are."

"Millennium Items? I think I know two people who used to have one. Yugi Moto and Bakura Ryo. Your uncle also had one. But if anyone knows where they are it's Moto."

"Is Moto here?" Seto pointed at the smaller kid hanging around with his friends. Sara walked over and covered her struken cheek. "Hey Moto?" Yugi turned his attention from Joey and his new Duel Monsters card to Sara.

"Yea?"

"Where are the Millennium Items?" Yugi shrugged. THe last time I saw those things was when I put them in a sarcophagus." Sara bit her lip.

"Oh crud. I am so dead," Sara said as she squeezed the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry I couldn't help," Yugi said as he walked on home. Seto walked over to Sara.

"Could I walk you home?" Sara looked up at him in surprise.

"Uh. Sure?" Sara said uncertainly. Seto took her bag and followed her off the grounds.

* * *

><p>Sara turned on her threshold where each window by the door was filled with eight faces.<p>

"Hey. Thanks for your help."

"You mean my attempt? Moto wasn't much help."

"He was as much help as he is tall." Seto couldn't help but smile. "My brother Eric's the youngest of all the boys and he's nearly taller." They both laughed. "Well. I really appreciate earlier. Thanks."

"No problem. Hey. Um. There's going to be this big school thing down in the park with some old barbique. Want to come?" Sara nodded.

"Thanks for the invite," Sara said as she opened the door. Young Martha and Mary tumbled at their sister's feet. "Martha! Mary!"

"Hey sis," Martha said sheepishly. Sara covered her mouth as her cheeks burned bright scarlet.

"Oh my gosh. Uh. Thanks Seto and I'll see you at school," Sara said quickly as she grabbed up her sisters and shut the door.

* * *

><p>The school barbique was easily found that weekend. And Joey Wheeler had challened Sara to a snowboard contest down the hill and onto the frozen lake. Sara didn't even bother to try to get a snowboard. She pulled a peice of bark from a tree and slammed it on the snow.<p>

"Prepare to be blown away Wheeler. I'd say have your mind blown but there's nothing in that thick skull. And if there is it's the size of a pea." Joey shot her a confused look as she closed her eyes and stepped onto her bark. She shoved off as Joey started yelling. She sent up a wave of snow in both directiolns which she touched with her hand like a surfer. She set her blind sights on a stone that acted like a ramp. She grabbed the top of her make-shift snowboard as she jumped over the rest of the hill. She discarded the bark and tapped on her boots which grew perfectly sharp ice skates. She landed on the icy lake and with a few dozen swift turns of her ankles she spelled out her first name and stopped at the edge of the lake. She opened her eyes and looked over her handiwork.

"Nice. Uncle taught you?" Seto said behind her. She turned around suddenly and placed a hand on her chest.

"Yea. And by the way. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Seto shrugged.

"You're the one who chose to skate with her eyes closed." Sara smiled. "And your skates,"

"Invented them myself."

"You-"

"Yep. I'm the CEO of an outdoor sports company. Been so since I was eight. Won a poker game with Katirina Green. And from that I know own Green Sport Corperation."

"That's one of the most powerful international outdoor sports companies in the world."

"Just like how Kiaba Corp is the most powerful international Gaming system company in the world. Hey. It's freezing. How about we go get something from the grill?" Seto helped her off the ice. Sara tapped her ankles and they turned back to boots.


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Problem**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Sara woke up feeling a little nervous. But she didn't know why. She'd done all her homework, made lunch for the kids and signed Oscar's detention slip for fighting in school. She was sure she hadn't missed anything.

"What the heck am I so worried about?" Sara asked herself as she tied up her boots. She picked up her pink sweater and bag as she headed for the door. "See you leter everyone," she said quietly. She walked out the door and bumped into someone. "Oh. So sorry. My bad." The someone was a boy just about her age with dark brown skin, dirty blond hair, and dark hazel eyes. He wore a tight black muscle shirt and jeans. He looked her over in awe.

"Are you Sara Stone?" Sara gripped her bag a little tighter.

"Uh. Yea." The boy took her hand and laid a kiss upon the back. "Um."

"I am Alexander. Alexander Miller. And your father sent me."

"Sent you to what?" Alexander got closer to her. She stepped back against the door.

"Can you guess?" He placed his hands on each side of her so she couldn't escape.

"I can't."

"And why ever not?" Alexander said as he got closer.

"I've got school!" Sara said as she ducked under his arms and took off down the street. She didn't stop until she turned into the school building. She quickly slipped off her boots and replaced them with her nicer school shoes. She darted past janitors and slid into her seat. She rubbed her temples as she caught her breath. She nearly jumped out of her seat when Seto placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey there jumpy," he said in a cheerful mood.

"Yea. Hi," she said rushed. She looked out the door as if she were afraid that Alexander was going to show up.

"What's with you? Normally you're so cheerful in the morning. Not scared as if you've got a stalker." Sara gave him a look that said "How'd you know?" "Seriously?" Sara nodded. "Wow. Who?"

"Some guy my dad thinks I'd like," Sara said more annoyed now than scared. "If the dude hasn't even seen me in a few months how can he tell if my tastes in men are the same. Perhaps I'm not all that huge on hazel-eyed ripped boys. Can't that old geezer think?" Sara asked a little bit venomously.

"Well. Maybe we can just knock this dude off your scent by making him think you're taken," Seto offered.

"How?" Sara nearly exploded.

"Well. Your parents haven't had any contact with you for a while and you didn't maybe we could act like we're an item." Sara shot him a suspicious look. He raised his hands in surrender. "Hey. Don't blame me. You're one of the only people I've ever let get close to me. And people talk." Sara thought it over. On one hand she'd be stuck with Alexander the rest of her life. On the other hand Seto Kiaba was a kind, thoughtful, tender-hearted boy. And he was her new type. The deep-blue eyed semi-ripped-but-still-pretty-fit type of guy any girl couldn't help but dream of. And when he was around she wanted to do her best and impress him and her heart would race.

"OK." Seto looked at her a bit surprised. "I'm open to your plan now how do we carry it out?" Seto smiled.

* * *

><p>Alexander stood at the entrance of the school as the final bell rang. His breath turned to mist in front of him as he waited impatiently. Sara was the first student to exit the building. Alexander grabbed her arm.<p>

"It was rather rude of you to just run off like that this morning." Sara tried to pull her arm away.

"Let go if you know what's good for you," she threatened. Alexander laughed.

"Is that your idea of a threat?"

"What's going on here?" Seto demanded. He loomed a good foot and a half over Alexander and was rather intimidating.

"Nothing of your concern."

"Actually when it comes to my girlfriend it does concern me." Alexander's grip on Sara loosened enough for her to slip out and hide behind Seto. She placed a hand on his arm and he covered her's with his own. Sara peeked from behind him and looked directly at Alexander.

"I tried to warn you." Alexander backed away a little.

"Don't think that just because you say you're an item with her I'll believe it. I was the one chosen by her father. And I'll be the one protecting her from scum!" Seto didn't even blink.

"The only scum I see here is you. Now get out and stay away from Sara. Or I _will _make you regret it." Alexander walked away with his fist raised in threat. Once he was out of sight Sara retreated her hand and moved to stand before Seto.

"Nice acting. I was nearly convinced."

"Well. It was like threatening someone threatening my little brother." Sara looked behind her as dirty-blond hair instantly vanished from view.

"I highly doubt he'll leave us alone."

"So we'll have to make it look like we were telling the truth." Sara smiled gently. Seto pushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ear.

"Like what?"

"Well. Maybe. This Friday? You, me and a movie?" Sara's eyes sparked.

"Uh. Sure. I'd be delighted," Sara said with a smile. Seto offered his hand and she took it as his other hand slipped her bag from her.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Threats Begin**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Sara placed a small bit of wasabi into Olive's lunch box. Her sister loved anything spicy. She'd even eaten thirteen jalepenoes, six ghost chilies and and entire cup of wasabi and spicy tuna.

"Hey sis," said one of her brothers as he poked his head into the kitchen.

"Yes Adam?"

"I got something at school today." Sara placed down the lunchbox and turned to Adam with her hand outstreached. Adam placed a crinckled peice of paper in her palm. Sara picked up a pen and opened it up. But instead of a detention slip there were ancient heiroglyphs written.

"Adam. Get Dad's book." Sara's tone refused to let Adam argue. In a matter of seconds Adam placed a small book next to Sara. She tore a paper towel from the roll and wrote the glyphs in English. "Adam. Go to bed."

"But-"

"NOW!" Sara nearly screamed. Adam ran off towards his room as Sara picked up har cell phone.

* * *

><p>Seto finished his final computer simulation for a longer duelist hologram length to allow more monsters to be used as Mokuba walked up to his desk.<p>

"Seto, I got something at school." Seto extended his hand and Mokuba placed a peice of paper in his palm. "I can't read it. It's in a totally different language." Seto smiled at his brother and tousled his hair. Seto opened the paper as his cell phone started ringing. "Who's that?"

"Sara." Seto pressed the recieve button. "Hey."

_"Seto. Adam's being threatened."_

_"_Whoa. What?" Seto flattened out the paper and written upon it were the exact same glyphs as Adam's paper.

_"I said my baby brother's being threatened!"_

"Was there any clue as to the assultant?"

"_None whatsoever_."

"And the threat itself?"

_"It said, 'I will wash myself in your blood.'" _

_"_OK. A little bit disturbing."

"_And it's written in Ancient Egyptian." _Seto looked down at the paper.

"Starting with a reed?"

_"That is the Egyptian symbol for I."_

"LIsten. How about I see that thing when we see each other at school?"

"_You think your experts canf ind out who did it?"_

"Uh. Sure." The line went dead. "I either lost signal or she didn't want to talk about it anymore."

"Or her cell died," Mokuba said.

* * *

><p>Sara plugged her cell into the wall.<p>

"I'll just explain at school. I mean cells die right? And I'm talking to myself again." Sara finished her siblings' lunches and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Sara practically tackled Seto the next morning in school.<p>

"Sorry. One of those mornings." Seto groaned under her body.

"Yea. Not every morning a girl tackles me and keeps her knee in my gut." Sara jumped off and helped him up.

"Come on. I have to tell you something." Sara practically dragged Seto to the classroom. She shut the door behind them before she took a deep breath. "Your plan for getting Alexander of my trail had a very good effect until this morning."

"What happened?"

"I found him in my closet this morning." Seto's fist clenched tightly. Sara shivered from the horror of it all. "Anyway. Sorry about lat night. My cell died."

"Huh. Mokuba must be physic or something."

"He said my cell died didn't he?"

"Yep. And he got something just like Adam," Seto said as he pulled the crinkled paper from his pocket and handed it to Sara.

"This says the same thing that Adam's did."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. And we've narrowed one thing down. Whoever wrote these isn't very original or he'd have written a different thing on each."


	7. Chapter 7

**May Showers of Tears**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

December, January, Febuary, March, and April passed like the blink of an eye. Mokuba spent most of his afternoons after school with Sara's siblings while Seto and Sara worked together creating a new video game that allowed children who's immune systems wouldn't allow them outside small boxes for their entire lives.

"OK. That's most of it all," Seto said on a beautiful May afternoon. He leaned back in his chair as Sara sat on the desk with a folder of programing codes. The new school uniform's blue skirt was longer than the other girls upon her request and the pink sweater hung next to Seto's on the coat rack near the door.

"Well. The only thing left is the sensation of touch. But it's highly impossible with only light."

"Maybe not." Seto started going through the files locked away on the mainframe.

"Uh. Seto?" Seto placed a set of headphones with a mikrophone over his ears as a small file opened. A young boy of about 12 or 13 with green hair much like Seto's appeared on the screen. Seto cleared his thraot. The boy opened his eyes.

"Seto is that really you?"

"Sara. I'd like you to meet Noah Kiaba." Noah looked at Sara.

"Uh. Hi," Sara said a little uncertainly. Noah waved.

"So Noah. You're the only one I could think of who can activate the sensation of touch with a hologram. Can you give us a hand?" Noah smiled and nodded.

"I'd be happy to Seto," Noah said joyfully. "And I hope you don't mind my asking but why are you making this sort of video game?"

"For kids who's immune systems won't allow them outside of little boxes all their lives," Sara said kindly. She turned to Seto. "Hey. I'm going to get my jacket and use the restroom before we leave." Sara turned and left.

"Nice one Seto," Noah said.

"Please just work on the game." Noah smiled as he disappeared from the window.

* * *

><p>Sara slipped her hand into Seto's as they neared her block.<p>

"So you staying with Mokuba for dinner?"

"I don't see why not," he said as they turned the corner. Red and blue lights flashed near Sara's house. "A police car?"

"What's it doing outside of my home?" Sara darted ahead and up to the officer. "Excuse me but what's going on?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sara Stone. I live here."

"This is your home?"

"Yes. Why? What's going on? What happened?"

"There was a burgulary. We've checked all over but we've only found a 14-month-old girl."

"Vanessa. Where is she?"

"We placed her in her crib." Sara ran inside and into Vanessa's room and reached her hand into the crib. Vanessa rached up and grabbed her sister's fingers.

"Hey sweet pea. Hi." Sara lifted her sister from the crib. Her ebony hair hung in curls around her dirt-colored cheeks and her dark brown eyes were like melted dark chocolate. Vanessa stuck her fist in her mouth and sucked. Seto walked into the room and placed a hand on Sara's shoulder. She jumpede a little but calmed down for Vanessa. He reached a finger to Vanessa who exchanged it for her fist.

"So you're the famous Vanessa. The only one with lasting curls huh?" Vanessa giggled. Sara looked around the room. A lot of things had been turned over. It was obvious that whoever had come had been trying to get Vanessa but soemone had fought against them for their sister. The door was hanging by a single hinge and a few of Mary's things were scattered on the halway floor. Sara handed Vanessa to Seto and set about picking up a few things for Vanessa. She slung the diaper bag over her shoulder and walked towards the kitchen. "Uh."

"Come on!" Seto followed Sara. She opened the freezer, moved some ice out of the way, and pressed down on a glowing, green touchpad with her thumb. A small door on the floor popped open. Sara pushed up the door and went down. "Hey! Anyone in here?" Sara called. She flicked on a light and stepped down the stairs. Seto followed her. A small red and white checkered bandana lay on the final step. A few drops of blood stained the floor. "Stay right here," Sara instructed as she ran up the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"Olive got a science kit for Christmas! It includes a microscope!" Seto looked at Vanessa.

"I wonder if you'll be anything like your sister when you're older." Vanessa looked away in boredom. "Of course." Sara practically jumped down the stairs with the blue plastic kit in her hands. She pulled out the microscope and a slide. She touched the blood with the slide and turned on the scope. She brought it into focus.

"This doesn't match any of the samples of my family."

"Then it must be Mokuba's," Seto said as he pulled Vanessa's hand from his hair.

"Must be. But who's the kidnapper? That's the only question I've got."

"Probably the same creep that sent those threats to Mokuba and Adam."

"Yea. That's probably right. Have your specialists found anything?" Seto handed Vanessa to Sara and pulled out his phone.

"I got an e-mail the other day and completely forgot to show you. They found one fingerprint. But they can't find a file that matches it." Seto showed it to Sara. SHe shook her head.

"No way. It can't be."

"What?" Sara pointed at the fingerprint.

"That's. That's."

"This is what Sara?" Sara gulped and bounched Vanessa.

"Uncle Max's fingerprint."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sara's Nightmare**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Seto invited Sara and Vanessa to stay with him until morning when he and Sara would head off to Pegasus' island. Sara's room was next to Seto's and just a short walk from Vanessa's. They'd been able to find the baby monitor in the wreakage of the house. Her room was complete with a dresser, nightstand with an alarm clock and lamp, a walk-in closet, a king-sized bed, and a bathroom to herself. On her dresser was a white dress with a pair of white stockings and sneakers. On the corner of the bed was a light blue nightgown that one of Seto's maids had outgrown a few years before. Sara went onto the bathroom and took a shower.

She wiped the fogged-up mirror clean and rubbed her clooarbone area. Just over the edge of the towel was the only sign she wasn't albino. A black spot over the middle of her chest that she'd had since she was born. Not once had it faded or gotten smaller. Her parents had dragged her to every specialist on every continent to find a solution. But no one could explain it. She walked out and got dressed. THe nightgown reached her mid-thighs then had about two inches of fine lace and spagetti straps. She pulled her covers to her chin and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sara looked out her window at the dark, cloud-filled sky. She wore the dull grey plaid uniform dress of her private school in Egypt. She remembered this day. This was the day before she moved to Domino City with Vanessa and the other kids. But the day was supposed to have a perfectly clear sky. Not a cloud in sight. She noticed that no one else was in the room. She stood and walked to the window. Coming up the dusty walkway was a figure that had haunted her nightmares for years. A man with white hair wearing purple armor, with a black cape and a white mask with a portion missing revealing a golden Milennium Eye. Sara darted out the room and down the halls. She burst out the heavy steel doors and stood with her fists clenched.<p>

"Prepared for battle I see," the man said with a voice as cold as ice. Sara looked down. Her clothes had been replaced with a suit of armor exactly like the Blue-Eyes White Guardian. "And should you win."The man pointed behind her. Sara turned around and instead of her school stood an ancient Eygyptian palace. Chained above the door was Seto.

"Seto!" His clothes were torn and a few cuts on his arms and chest were still open.

"Yet. Should you fail." The man pointed at a large stone slab. Sara didn't know why but when she gazed upon it she was frightened. She ran forward and tackled the man.

"I've had enough games!" Sara screamed as she punched just under the man's mask. It fell off to reveal the face of Maximillion J. Pegasus. "Unkle Max?" A portion of his hair fell away to reveal a deep purple Milennium Eye. A bright flash of light made Sara cover her eyes as she screamed.

* * *

><p>Sara screamed as she snapped up in bed. Her forehead was dotted with sweat and her hair clung to her back. She pulled her knees to her chin as she panted for breath. The clock on tthe nightstand said it was around 4:30 in the morning.<p>

"That was freaky," Sara said as she started geting dressed. She pulled her hair into a braid and slipped on the Milennium Summoner. "Don't worry everyone. We're coming."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this one took so long. But I've been on the road a little. And I've had a bit of school work. And I'm working on another story. At least in my head. You know. After I've finished Sara and Seto. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Again**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Sara restlessly clenched and unclenched her fists as the helicopter got closer to Duelest Kingdom. Seto couldn't help but reach over and take one of her hands. She looked over at him.

"It'll be fine. We'll find them." Sara nodded and took a deep breath.

"I know. But this is the first time I've gone up against my unkle like this." Seto looked ahead.

"Whatever jitters you've got left better get rid of them."

"Why?"

"Duelest Kingdom just a few miles away," Seto said as a large island came into view. Sara unclipped her seatbelt and walked towards the door. "Hey. Wat are you doing?"

"Fastest way to the detention area is through the ocean."

"Sara. I've been here before. There's a way on land." Sara shook her head.

"Trust me Seto. Unless we want to get caught put the helicopter into auto pilot and toss down the ladder. Seto did as told and kept the helicopter in place. Sara opened the door and looked down at the ocean. She kicked down the ladder and took a deep breath. Instead of using the ladder she jumped right out the door. She made a perfect dive into the salty depths. Seto climbed down as fast as he could.

"Sara?" Sara emerged from the water as Seto jumped in from the last rung. "What were you thinking?" Sara bit her bottom lip as she thought of an explanartion. Something like a fin hit Seto's feet. "What was that?" Sara dove back down to take a look. But instead of her long legs was a pure, white mermaid tail. Sara came up a moment later.

"I think it was me."

"You're a mermaid?"

"Yea. A little bit of a genetic thing from my mom."

"She's a mermaid too? That's a little hard to believe."

"I know. Mermaids get their tails when their 15."

"That doesn't explain how you're mother's a mermaid."

"France is the breeding grounds of merpeople. I've actually got two cousins who're mermaids."

"And your sister?"

"That's just it. It's a curse to be a mermaid. Only the oldest girl in the family can be a mermaid. And if there's no girls the oldest boy becomes a merman."

"And your tail?"

"Our tails match our hair color. I'm a rare type of mermaid. There hasn't been one like me for ten thousand years. Hey. Uh no offence but what are we doing talking about this stuff? We've got siblings to save." Sara dove down and started swimming. Seto shook his head and dove under the water. Sara was like a white streak under the crashing waves. She could easily be mistaken for a Great White. She stopped about a football field away from Seto and swan back. Under the water three slits on her neck acted as gills. "Come on!" she called under the water. Seto pointed upward. Sara nodded. They broke the water and Seto coughed for breath.

"I'm not as fast as you." Sara smiled as her gills disappeared into her neck.

"Oh. Right."

"How fast do you go with that thing anyway?"

"About 35 knots an hour. Save that one time I hit 40. But that was on my birthday." Sara grabbed his hand. "Take a deep breath," Sara said as she dove down. Seto did as told as Sara pulled him into the murky depths. Sara easily hit 35 knots but she didn't go faster. Seto nearly had to readjust his grip to keep on. Sara slowed down and pointed at an underground cave. Seto nodded and swam towards it with Sara right behind it. Seto pulled himself up onto the cave's hard, stone floor. There was sort of staircase that lead up to a small light. He could hear a child crying and someone threatening a guard. Seto pushed himself to his feet as Sara appeared from the water.

"Need some help getting out?" Seto asked as he offered his hand. Sara shook her head as she dipped down so her nose touched the water. She jumped up and did a flip. She landed on the stone quietly like a cat and her tail turned back into her legs. "Nice."

"Thanks." Sara started up the staircase. Seto followed quickly. Once Sara came to the top she pressed herself against the wall.

"I'm warning you. You smoke another cigar near my family I'll snap your wrist like a twig. Pig-face," said a boy.

"Oscar." Sara walked up quietly behind the guard and struck him down with her elbow.

"Who now?" Oscar demanded.

"That's a nice way to greet your oldest siblings," Sara said as she and Seto stepped into the light. Martha and Beth jumped to their feet and grabbed the bars.

"Sara!" they shouted joyfully. Emma reached her hand through the bars and Sara took it.

"Where's Mokuba?" Seto asked. Oscar pointed at the cell next to them. Seto walked over and looked in at Mokuba. He sat in a corner clutching the card-locket with his brother's picture. Tear tracks stained his dark cheeks. "Mokuba." Mokuba looked up and smiled at him.

"Seto!" Mokuba ran towards the bars and grabbed Seto's white jacket.

"Looks like everyine's here," Sara said relieved.

"Good." Sara walked over to the guard and pulled the keys from his belt.

"Here we go," Sara said as she unlocked the doors. "Now there's an underground cave. And just a few miles away is the helicopter." Oscar and Olive nodded and started down the stairs.

"Wait," Daniel said. Sara turned to her brother. "What about you guys?"

"Yea," Mokuba said, "Without that helicopter you two can't get back to Domino City."

"We'll figure something out. Now go," Sara said as she pushed them towards the stairs. She shut the stone door behind the last child and stomped on it to keep it firm. "Come on Seto." THey started running down the corridors.

"So what's the plan?"

"Find my unkle and make him pay."

"No need for that." Sara froze in her tracks. She turned towards the voice. Behind iron cell bars was Maximillion Pegasus in a red suit, a woman with golden-blond hair and sky-blue eyes and a man with black hair and deep brown eyes.

"Unkle Max? Mom? Dad?" The woman looked up and smiled.

"Sara." She came to the bars and caressed her daughter's face. "It's been far too long."

"What's going on?" Pegasus looked up.

"Sara. Do you have the Milennium Summoner?" Sara clenched it tightly.

"Yes."

"Take out the Eye." Sara rolled up her sleeve and popped out the tiny Eye. It grew to actual size and it's socket glowed purple. The Milennium Rod glowed gold and pointed a beam of light at Seto.

"Uh."

"Take out the Rod." Sara popped the first part out but it flew out on it's own. It grew to full size and hovered in front of Seto. He took it into his hand and looked at Sara.

"Just like the legends," Sara's father said.

"What legend Dad?"

"Some thing my mother told me when I was a boy. In ancient times a girl named Kisara possesed the spirit of a dragon and fell in love with the High Priest Seto the possesor of the Milennium Rod."

"Cool Dad Now if you'll excuse us. We've got a monster to deal with." Seto and Sara took off down the hall. "Man my father."

"His story's true."

"Huh?"

"I've been to that time period. I saw Kisara die. And strangly enough you look exactly like her." Sara bit her bottom lip and picked up her speed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Separation And A Reunion**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

As Sara and Seto raced down the corridors security cameras taped their every move. A man sat by a blazing fire and watched them run. He focused in on Seto and cracked a smile. He pressed a red button on the bottom of the desk.

* * *

><p>Sara heard the breaking of old gears and picked up her already rapid pace. The only doorway started closing from the top. Sara got closer then slid on her side. The door shut right behind her and made Seto freeze in his tracks. He started hacking at his with the Milennium Rod. Sara popped out the Milennium Key and started hacking at the bricks.<p>

"Crap! Seto! You alright?" Sara called. Not a sound from the other side. Sara took a deep breath and sat down next to the door. "Seto'll break through soon enough. He's got the Rod and that's as good as an Axe. Even if he didn't he's got the determination to scratch through." Sara pushed some hair behind her ear and sighed. Footsteps echoed down the hallway. Sara placed the Key over the Summoner. It shrunk and popped into it's place. "Who's there?"

* * *

><p>Seto managed to hack through one of the concrete sidings of one of the bricks. He peered in and could've sworn he saw a flash of white. He hacked through more sidings and puhed out the bricks untill he had an opening he could just fit through. He landed on his back and shook his head. There was no sign that Sara had even been there. The corridor only went one way so Seto stood up and brushed off bits of rock and dust from his shoulder. He followed down the corridor. But with every step he took he felt like Sara was a mile away him. He tried to push the thought from his mind. The corridor lead to an open door with light billowing from it like smoke from a factory. Seto gripped the Milennium Rod tighter untill his knuckled turned white and walked in.<p>

Pegasus' dining room had been changed from the bright green of a new leaf to the dark black of Egyptian soil after the Nile River's flooding. Skulls framed the windows and the light from outside was covered with dark purple curtains. Seto let out a quick sigh and kept walking. Each room was decorated the same way as the dining room.

Seto couldn't shake the idea that no matter how far he went he was getting farther from Sara. It was the thirtyith room when he found a person. He clenched his teeth as noticed Sara laying on the floor before him. He recognized the man from his trip to Ancient Egypt. Sara didn't even take notice to him coming into the room. She pushed herself to her feet and started swinging her fists.

"How dare you impose as my unkle!" she screamed. The man moved out of the way of her angry fists as ropes appeared from nowhere. Two lassoed her wrists and criss-crossed them and another grabbed her ankle. Their mysterious holders pulled and pulled her to the ground like some sort of an animal. The man loomed over he with a cruel sneer.

"Once more you fall before me."

"But I won't let you hurt her like last time!" Seto yelled enraged. The man turned his head and Sara stopped struggling.

"Seto!" The man bent down and stuffed a rag into her mouth.

"I see you've found us. Seto."

"Yea. And I recognize you too. Akunadin."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sara's Freedom**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

"Akunadin?" Sara said surprised. Her eyes gave no other emotion than anger. "But Dad's stories said he died. And his son then became Pharaoh." Akunadin looked down at Sara.

"True. But you're here sweet little dragon," he said as he knelt down and placed a hand under her chin.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Sara exploded. She tried to bite his hand but he moved out of the way.

"Once again Seto you choose one with a tad of a temper and an immense amount of power," Akunadin said with a cruel smile. Seto gritted his teeth as Sara started biting her ropes.

"She's not the dragon anymore! She's just a normal teenager who wants to be left alone from scum like you!" Sara looked up in shock. "Now let her go!" Seto's ears started turning red with fury. Akunadin just stood there like Seto was a child threatening to throw a handful of ants at him.

"Seto's not one to be toyed with. You should know that one though." Akunadin looked down at her with a sneer.

"And why's that?"

"You claim to be his father. But if you don't know anything more about him rather than that from the obvious then you're nothing more than a sliming worm trying to find glory," Sara said with a smile.

"You think you're bright don't you girl?" Sara blushed.

"I don't shine all that much. But I can definitely tell a worm from a man." Akunadin grabbed her collar and lifted her off the ground. "What? You think that if you hit a girl all bound up you'll be a hero? You'll just be knocking yourself down to a leech." Seto smiled. He knew Sara had a quick, sharp tongue but he'd never imagined that she'd go off like this in this sort of situation.

"You've got guts girl. Unfortunately-"

"For you it's not the only thing she's got. She's got charm, a heart, looks, a heart, brains, a heart, humor, a heart, a sporty side. Did I say a heart?" Sara smiled at Seto. Akunadin sneered at Seto.

"Yes you did. About five times," he said annoyed. Seto leaned against the dark wall and crossed his arms.

"If you're annoyed my job's done." Sara successfully gnawed through the ropes and punched Akunadin behind his head. He collapsed to the floor and Sara landed on her feet like a cat. "Nice work."

"Thanks." Sara ran over and Seto took her hand.

"Come on." They raced down the halls and out the heavy doors. They darted down the stairs and into the forest.

"Seto. Slow down!"

"They can't find us again Sara. And there's cameras all over the place." Sara had trouble keeping up with Seto's incredible speed.

"Seto. Seriously. You need to slow down! I'm not as fast as you are!" Sara nearly wheezed out.

"Here's some tips. Keep your head up. When your neck is bent it cuts off how much air you can get. And make sure you land on your heel then push off with your toes." Sara did as told but she still had trouble. "Keep running like this for a few weeks and it'll become habit." Seto pulled her past hundreds of trees and helped her over many fallen logs. He only stopped when they came to a cliff.

"Good idea. I'll go mermaid and swim us back to Domino City. Then we can get the police here faster than you can say 'imposter,'" Sara said with a tired smile. Seto held her close to his body. "Seto?" She could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

They stood there for a moment before Seto moved his lips to her ear.

"I'm sorry." He grabbed her Millennium Summoner from her wrist. He pushed her towards the cliff and slipped the Summoner onto his own wrist.

"Seto?"

"Go back to Domino, Sara. I'll handle everything from here." Seto turned away. Sara ran up to him.

"And what am I to say to Mokuba?" she demanded.

"Tell him I'm doing this to protect him and you. Now go." Sara crossed her arms and stomped her foot.

"Don't even think that I'll want to or I will." Seto grabbed her arm and pulled her to the cliff's edge.

"You're going to. Your siblings need you."

"So does your's!"

"Sara!" Sara hunched her shoulders a little. "You can handle things but Akunadin is something more powerful than you." Sara clenched her teeth.

"Are you saying I'm weak?"

"I'm saying I'm not going to lose you to that maniac again!" Sara was taken by so much surprise that Seto was able to push her over the edge. Seto watched as her white tail vanished into the deep blue ocean towards Domino City. "I promise Sara. I will come back. And everything will be like it was before." Seto turned from the cliff and looked at the castle. "Akunadin. You're so toast. You've made three mistakes in the past 24 hours. The first was kidnapping Sara's siblings plus my brother. The second was taking Sara away from me. The third is making me send Sara away."


	12. Chapter 12

**A Month After**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

May and a small part of June passed like a snail. Not one sign of Seto the entire time. Mokuba had moved in with Sara's family until Seto returned. When Mokuba fell asleep Sara would take his necklace and open it up to look at Seto. They'd recently replaced it with a few pictures from Easter. Mokuba had a picture of Seto, wearing a light blue shirt and a pair of khaki cargo pants, holding a pair of white bunny ears on Sara's head. She wore a light blue sun dress and held a pair of brown bunny ears on Seto's head. It was one of Sara's favorites. It was the first time she'd heard Seto laugh and not have it forced.

Sara sat in Seto's chair in his office going through a few old files of military missiles that Seto had been planning to get rid of for a while when Noah appeared on the screen.

"Hi Sara!" Sara jumped back in surprise. She placed a hand on her chest and pulled the chair back into place.

"Noah. You need a warning to come up before you do. You scared me half to death." Noah smiled. It made Sara's heart melt and tears spring in her eyes. Noah's smile was so much like Seto's.

"Hey. You alright?" Sara wiped her eyes dry.

"Yea. How about you?"

"I'm fine. And I can tell when someone's lying. No one cries for no reason."

"I got something in my eye."

"I've got better picture quality than the human eye. You had nothing in your eyes." Sara turned away and sighed.

"Seto made me abandon him at Duelist Kingdom."

"Seto? At Duelist Kingdom?"

"Yea. About a month ago."

"I could hack their systems." Sara looked up at him.

"You can?"

"Definitely. For me it's easier than the alphabet." Sara placed an elbow on the desk and gave Noah a look. "Oh. Right. Stop talking and get to it." Noah disappeared from the screen and instantly a window popped up. Duelist Kingdom's cameras grew another set of T.V's. The originals all started repeating their peaceful showings. The newer ones showed the same thing save for one. Near the bottom of the mountain near the castle was Seto. His clothes were torn and tattered. He didn't look too healthy either.

"Seto."

"If I had to guess he's sicker than a dog. And not getting any better." Sara bit her lip.

"How long can you keep the cameras on continuous loop?"

"As long as needed. No other system in the world can hack my firewall." Sara kissed her fingertips and touched the screen on Noah's cheek.

"Did that get through?" Sara asked kindly. Noah's cheeks turned red as his eyes filled with tears.

"Yes. What was that?"

"A kiss. Didn't your mother ever kiss you?" Noah wiped away his virtual tears.

"Not often. But it never made me feel warm inside like that." Sara smiled at him.

"Noah. I promise. Once I get Seto back here we'll get you a body." Noah smiled and gave her the same look she'd given him. "Right. Stop talking and do it."

"Wait." Sara froze in place. A wristwatch appeared from the disk drive. "This will allow me to communicate with you. I'll warn you if there's a guard on the way." Sara nodded.

"Thanks Noah." Sara darted out of the room. Noah smiled and hugged himself.

"Finally getting a body. Maybe Mokuba and I can be twins! Or perhaps I can be a younger Seto! Oh. I'm excited." Noah said gleefully.

* * *

><p>Seto leaned against the rocky wall for support. He hadn't been feeling well for nearly three weeks. But he knew he had to find a way into Akunadin's castle and stop him. Seto's vision was blurry and he felt dizzy. His clothes did little to protect him from the cold of the night and he felt sicker every day.<p>

Seto couldn't really tell with his blurry vision but he could've sworn he saw something white coming at him. He collapsed to the ground and could've sworn he heard someone call his name.

* * *

><p>Seto woke up feeling a little better. He saw a little clearer and he didn't feel dizzy at all. He saw a plastic white thing over his head and felt something cool on his forehead. He looked around. On his left was a supply of canned foods and imperishables. On his right was a sleeping bag and a first-aid kit. He was obviously in a tent and he was alone. Whoever saved him had probably just gotten lost at sea. But why go ashore and stubble onto a total stranger then help them.<p>

The zip-up door opened and a girl with long white hair up in a ponytail and a white T-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts came in.

"Sara?" Sara turned and smiled.

"Yea. How you feeling?" she asked gently. She removed a wet cloth from his forehead and ran her fingers over his forehead. Her fingers felt cool to his hot skin.

"Better than I was. And better now that you're here." Sara's smile reflected her eyes' gentle gaze.

"Good. Can you sit up?" Seto was able to sit up a little with a great effort as Sara poured something into a cup. She helped him to take it down his throat. It tasted a tad bitter but other than that it was easy to take. Seto lay back and Sara placed her legs under his head so he was on her lap.

"Why'd you come back here?" Sara stopped tracing and looked outside. She bit her bottom lip nervously. She turned back to Seto and got closer. She touched her forehead to his. Her sweet eyes looked right into his. They were perfectly clear as to her motive. "Sara. I'm sick. If you-" Sara cut him off by placing her lips on his. Instinctively Seto wrapped his arms around her. Sara ran her fingers through his hair as she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awww! Sara and Seto's first kiss! I just love that part. I read it like ten times before I published it. Anyway. I'm on the road so I've got quite a wad of time and I thought for days as to how to make this work. I also felt bad for Noah being on a hard drive for so long so I made Sara say that. Any way. Please review. I want to know what you all think. Thanks. Phoenix out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Duel of all Duels**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Sara retreated to the corner furthest from Seto and covered her reddening cheeks. Seto slipped off the Millennium Summoner and handed it to Sara.

"I couldn't ever get it to work." Sara slipped it on and a faint golden glow covered it like a thin sheet. "I think it's taken a liking to you," he said with a smile. Sara returned the smile. Seto pushed himself up and took her gently into his arms. Sara could feel his temperature going back to normal and nuzzled his chest. She couldn't help but love this man. Despite all he'd put her through she couldn't stop her heart.

"So when are we going to break this up and go for Akunadin?" Sara asked a little hesitantly. Seto let go and pushed himself to his feet. He walked outside and offered Sara his hand. Sara intertwined her fingers with his.

"So how'd you find me?"

"You can thank Noah for that. He's a sweet kid."

"I know. After we had a little run-in with my old step-father I've had a few specialists working on a new body for him. So we just need to get his body operational and he can download himself in."

"Oh Seto," Sara said as she placed her head on his chest and wrapped her free arm around his. Seto stroked her hair gently. Sara looked up at the castle and smiled. "Have you been trying to get into the castle all this time?"

"Yea. No luck though." Sara smiled. "What?"

"There's another secret about me you should probably know."

"If it's anything like the mermaid one I think I'll lose my grip on reality."

"That's why I wasn't planning on telling you until a little later." Sara stepped away as her eyes started glowing teal. The color spread to the rest of her body. The light went to her back and morphed themselves into dragon wings. "My father gave me the genes to turn into a dragon. He himself is a common type of dragon called the brown-eyed black dragon. There hasn't been a dragon like me in over five thousand years." The teal color vanished to reveal a pair of perfectly white dragon wings.

"You're a dragon?" Sara smiled and nodded. She grabbed his hand and spread her majestic wings. A sudden gust of wind nearly knocked Seto's breath right from his lungs. "Wow!"

"I know!" They gained altitude with every second. Sara came in for a touchdown-landing on the balcony of Pegasus' sanctuary for his late wife. Sara choked up a little as she stared at the painting and her wings disappeared into her back.

"Your aunt?"

"Sorta. She's my godmother. She died when I was around six. She helped me with so many milestones. My first steps, my first bike and two-wheeler, my first lost tooth. You know. Everything any six-year-old will go through." Seto placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Wait. So Pegasus is your godfather and not your real uncle?"

"Yea. My dad's family moved to Japan from Egypt so my uncle and father grew up together and were like brothers. My mother moved here from France when she was a few months old and she and my aunt grew up together and were like sisters. So when my parents married they were married the same day as my godparents. So they became my godparents when my parents became parents."

"Basically your parents practically grew up with your godparents."

"Yep." Sara took a deep breath. "Now. Enough gawking. We've got a job to do." Seto followed Sara out of the tower and down the halls. "If I were this guy I'd stay around a place that no one would think to find me."

"So where?"

"Where we last saw him." Seto didn't argue. Sara had gotten much faster than the last time he'd seen her. He almost couldn't keep up.

Sara slowed down as she neared the door. Seto bent over and started panting for breath as quietly as he could.

"How'd… you get… so fast… so quickly?"

"I trained," Sara said with a smile, "You noticed?" Seto nodded and resumed the attempt to catch his breath. "Hurry. Something tells me we won't be alone for long." Instantly a horde of gunmen appeared. "Oh snap." Akunadin stepped out of the room.

"Oh snap indeed. Oh snap her neck like a chicken's." Sara readied her Millennium Summoner.

"Millennium Summoner! Duel Mode!" A wing with three feathers like the Ancient Egyptians would've used grew from the Millennium Summoner. Akunadin backed away.

"The Millennium Summoner? Impossible! There's only seven! I created them!"

"Indeed. I've read the Millennium Spellbook you amateur. Once the seven are created they create a couple other things. Also known as the Forbidden Items."Akunadin backed away from her. "See? Now you respect me. Because I'm a threat! And now. I Summon You! Almighty Duos!" The swordsman favorite of High Priest Seto appeared. The drawing appeared in the first spot on her wing. Seto looked up with his breath caught.

"Wow."

"Impressive I know. Uncle Max gave me the Millennium Spellbook as a Christmas present before we moved to Domino City." Seto shook his head and readied his Millennium Rod.

"We'll talk about it later."

"Don't attempt a fire! Not with-"

"If you call me your son I'm gonna raise all-"

"Seto please. Let's not sink to a level of cursing." Duos huffed his agreement.

"Alright. But only it's because I'm more afraid of Duos than you."

"Don't worry. He won't hurt you." Duos raised his sword and let out a terrible roar. Half the gunmen ran away like schoolgirls.

"Stand your ground you cowards!" Akunadin raised his own Summoner. "I Summon You! Diabound!" Seto gritted his teeth as Diabound appeared. He was so tall her broke the ceiling and the roof. Sara raised her Millennium Summoner

"I Summon You! Spyria! Two-Headed Jackal!" The favorites of Priests Isis and Shada appeared. They were nearly as tall as Duos who's head scraped the ceiling. "And I'll add my own spirit monsters!" The teal aura engulfed her again. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared and burst through the roof. The dragon roared but Sara wasn't done. The Summoner returned to normal form as Sara's silvery hair pulled itself into a bun on the back of her head. Pure white armor covered her body and a helmet finished off the armor. A long white cape burst from her shoulders. She looked exactly like the Blue-Eyes White Guardian. She jumped onto the head of the dragon.

"Impressive child. But unfortunately this will end the same way it did five thousand years ago!" Akunadin jumped to Diabound's shoulder. "Only one of us will walk away from this duel."

"Enough talk you overgrown earthworm."

"Let's Duel!" they said in sync.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love this. Sara's going to duke it out with Akunadin. And she's the Guardian. Awesome. Anyway. PLZ REVIEW! Anyway please stay with me here. We're close to the end of this story. This is gonna end funny. The next book is gonna recruit a few new friends for Sara. Including her little mermaid cousins. I can't wait. Oh. And I put in that little "Phoenix out" just for a little fun. Check out my first books. They've got the same ending. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sara's Ultimate Duel**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Sara glared from uner her helmet and snarled. Akunadin meerly smiled.

"Prepared to lose your life again?" Sara snarled louder.

"I don't know from what twisted past you came from I'm going to change the battle this time!" Sara screamed. Akunadin sliced the air with his arm and Diabound attacked. He blasted through Spyria and Two-Headed Jackal. Sara clenched at her chest as the glowing light on her Summoner reduced itself by two monsters. Only a third remained. "Duos! Return!" Duos disappeared as Sara snapped out her Millennium Scales. She tossed them up. "I Summon You! Mystical Elf!" The beautiful elf appeared before Sara. Seto ran outside and snarled at Akunadin and how low Sara's life force was. "Now! Monster Fusion! Mystical Elf and Blue-Eyes White Guardian!" Sara was surrounded with the golden light as was the Mystical Elf. The two came together and dispersed to reveal a Sara in the Mystical Elf's position. She wore a sea-blue dress that was split to her hips on both sides and her hair was tied off near the end with a sea-blue ribbon. A quiver of electric-blue arrows hung on her back and a sea-blue bow hung in her hand.

"What is that?" Akunadin said a little afraid. Sara looked up in anger.

"I'm the Blue-Eyes Mystical Guardian. Now you're going down!" Sara pulled three arrows from her quiver, took aim, and fired all three at once. They hit Diabound in his forehead, his chest and in the snake's mouth. Sara readied another arrow. "COme down from there and face me like a man! The next arrow's going into your chest!"

"Lesson number one child. You don't reveal your plan to your enemy." Quick as a flash Akunadin was on the ground and had his elbow in Sara's back. She collapsed to the ground panting for breath. "See why?" Sara smiled. She had a new light in her eyes. And it wasn't friendly. She raised her left hand and a sudden burst of water hit Akunadin. He was pushed back a little but he started laughing. "Is that the best you can do?" Sara raised her right hand. "Go ahead."

"It's your funeral," Sara said coldly as her hand started crackling with elctricity. She instantly shot and it hit Akunadin square in the chest. She nearly gagged as the stench of roasted flesh reached her nose. The smoke vanished and Sara shook her head as the effects of merging with Mystical Elf vanished. She returned to her khakis and t-shirt, stood up and brushed off some dust from her shirt. "I think that handles the most of it."

"You alright?" Seto asked as he got closer. Sara nodded as the Summoner went back to it's normal mode. The Millennium Eye's socket glowed the same light-blue color of Sara's eyes. "What's that mean?"

"It probably means that it's loyalty has turned from freedom to me. You know kind of like being sealed." Seto placed a hand on her cheek as she smiled. Seto's phone went off.

"Who the heck?" Seto pulled his cell from his pocket and opened it up. "Hello?" A young voice filled the phone but Sara couldn't hear it well enough to label the voice. "No way. Already?"

"What? What happened?" Seto smiled.

"Meet us outside Kaiba Corp. We'll be there soon." Seto hung up the phone and smiled at Sara.

"Who was it?" Seto touched her nose.

"That's a surprise." Sara grabbed his hand and darted through the forest and jumped off the cliff into the ocean below. Seto dove after her. She grabbed his hand and zipped off into the ocean. She was easily hitting 45 knots an hour. In no time they made it to the beach and Sara was human again and running as fast as she could through the sand.

"Hurry up!"

"You have no sense of patience do you?"

"Of course I do. It's just that when I want to know something I don't stop until I know what it is." Seto ran his fingers through his soaking hair and pulled out his cell phone. By some miracle it hadn't gotten wet at all. Seto opened it up and called a car. Sara tried to sit as still as possible but she kept biting her bottom lip until they reached Kaiba Corp. Seto got out of the car and offered Sara his hand. She took it and stepped out of the car. Seto paid the driver then stood perfectly still. "Well?" Seto pointed at the door. Mokuba came out with a smile that could light up all of Japan in the middle of a blackout. He ran up to Sara and wrapped his arms around her then ran off to Seto. Sara heard the creak of the doors again. She looked and standing there, dressed in a white suit with a blue Chinese-design-collar was Noah. Sara covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes. Noah beamed at her and walked over like a young gentleman.

"Sara Stone. Meet Noah Kaiba." Like a gentleman Noah took Sara's hand and placed a kiss on the back. He then wrapped his arms around her and a few tears ran down his cheeks. Sara ran her hand over his short green hair.

"We're going to have to dye this green mop of your's." Noah laughed and ran over to his new older brother and hugged him as tightly as he could. Seto touseled his hair and chuckled. "I don't know about you guys but I think that this is one heck of a great ending."

"Not quite Sara. Get over here for the group hug," Noah said with a new shine in his eyes. Sara walked over and wrapped her arms around the three Kaiba boys as best as she could.

"I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something," Sara whispered into Seto's ear.

"Same here."

"I'm sure it'll blow over soon."

* * *

><p>Duelist Kingdom's dungeons echoed with calls for Sara and Seto.<p>

"Hello?" Pegasus called.

"Sara?" Sara's mother shouted.

"HELLO!" Sara's father shouted.


End file.
